Escuela of the Streets
Walkthrough In this mission, Manny Escuela requests your assistance in "cleaning the streets" of Bohan of known drug dealers. After the mission intro cutscene, you'll find yourself outside. Find a car and drive towards your target on Grand Avenue; Manny will accompany you in the vehicle. Once you arrive, a brief cutscene will play that shows an accomplice of a group of drug dealers getting into a car and driving off. Naturally, you'll have to follow him. You must be careful not to get too close to his car, or he will spot you. If Manny warns you you're too close, then back off, but keep following. The drive will ultimately end on Attica Avenue in Bohan, in front of a run-down warehouse; simply pull behind the dealer's car to begin the next leg of the mission. After a short cutscene, Manny tells you to follow the dealers into the warehouse and then kill them. You will quickly find that the door used by the dealers to enter the warehouse is locked. At this point, you have several options for getting into the warehouse: # If you take long enough to find an entrance, Manny will send you a text message saying that for every door that closes, a window opens. This is a hint to enter the warehouse through one of its windows. There are two large windows at the front of the warehouse, to the left of the locked door. Shoot one of them with a firearm to break the glass, and then climb on to the ledge and into the warehouse. The shooting of the glass will startle the drug dealers inside the warehouse, so they will be ready for you as you enter, and it may even alert the police. # Another option is to shoot the lock on the door; this will allow you to enter through the door, but again, it will alert the dealers and possibly the police to your presence. # If you are looking for a stealthier alternative, you actually have to climb the fire escape of the adjacent building to that building's roof, and then cross some pieces of plank wood back to the warehouse where the drug dealers are located. Once there, seek out an open skylight to breach the building itself. The drop through the skylight is quite a fall, so you may be injured once you land, and you most certainly will land near an enemy who is standing by the soda machine; take him out quickly. Once inside the warehouse, take cover behind one of the many stacks of boxes, and shoot all of the drug dealers (there are roughly five or six of them). When all of them have been killed, you can leave the warehouse and Manny and his cameraman will pick you up. However, if the cops have been alerted, you will need to lose your wanted level first. Hints * The drug dealers carry lots of ammunition and money, so once the shootout has ended, be sure to run through the warehouse and collect any guns or paper you missed. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV